


Sleep or Work

by Gravytrain101



Series: Random Oneshots [10]
Category: Chris Farley - Fandom, David Spade - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Sleepy Chris, Sleepy David, Sweet Chris, Worried David, late for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: David and Chris have to get up and get ready for work. Chris doesn't want to go and David is tired but will push through. Chris thinks they need to sleep a little more and David can't argue with that.
Relationships: Chris Farley/David Spade
Series: Random Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875937
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sleep or Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short story. I'm having some ideas for a different Chris/David story and this little part I thought of doesn't really fit with this other story if I would write it. Hopefully you like it! Thank you for reading.

Chris's POV:  
“Chris,” David said as he shook my shoulder, “It’s time to go to work honey.” 

“No,” I moaned as I opened my eyes and saw Dave standing next to the bed. 

“We have to,” he mumbled before yawning into his hand. 

“Why can’t we sleep more? You’re still tired,” I told him as I grabbed his wrist. 

“Of course I’m still tired,” he sighed as he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand, “We have work to do. I’ll sleep when we get home.” 

“Baby,” I said as I tugged on his wrist and pulled him into bed with me, “Get some sleep.” 

“Chris, we’re going to be late and get in trouble,” he groaned as he tried to get up. 

“I’ll come up with an excuse,” I shrugged as I held him close to my chest, “Don’t worry, just sleep.”

“Okay,” he sighed as he nuzzled his head in my neck. 

I started to run my fingers through his hair as I kept my other hand on the small of his back. 

“Mmm,” he moaned, “That feels good.” 

I smile before kissing the top of his head. I continue stroking the hair on his head as I hear his breathing slow and feel his body get heavier and heavier. 

“Sleep well Davey,” I whispered before going to sleep myself.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was short but thank you for reading. Any feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
